Dark Paradise
by Luud-chan
Summary: Hinata sempre viveu dentro dos parâmetros da sua família, seguindo as tradições que limitavam a sociedade dos vampiros nobres. Ainda que tivesse tudo que muitos desejavam, ela se sentia como uma prisioneira, até o dia em que resolve fugir. Mas não estava nos seus planos encontrar Sasuke, um rapaz misterioso, que é aparentemente normal e que a faz desfrutar de um paraíso negro.
1. Prefácio

**Sinopse: **O Clã Hyuuga era um dos mais respeitados entre os da sua espécie. Como vampiros de sangue puro, estavam acostumados a partilharem a linhagem entre si e com outros clãs nobres. Presa aos costumes da família, Hinata nunca teve oportunidade de ir ao mundo exterior, o que a obrigou viver por quase 150 anos na ignorância. Mas isso muda, quando, cansada, ela decide que é hora de quebrar as correntes e descobrir o que tem do lado de fora. O que ela não esperava, era que Sasuke, um rapaz aparentemente normal, entraria em sua vida e que além de ser sua salvação, também seria sua perdição.

"Você pode subir ao Paraíso apenas uma vez, Hinata. Mas pode descer ao Inferno quantas vezes quiser."

_Nenhum dos personagens a seguir me pertencem._

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Paradise<strong>

Prefácio

* * *

><p>Ela deveria saber que quando resolveu fugir de casa, haveria consequências muito graves. Afinal, o que Hinata Hyuuga estava pensando? Obviamente, imaginou que assim que dessem falta dela, usariam quaisquer meios para obtê-la de volta. Claro que sabia disso. Porém, ainda tinha guardado esperança que poderia ser livre, mesmo que por alguns meses. Só meses teriam sido o suficiente.<p>

Se soubesse o que isso teria lhe custado, nunca teria se aventurado a ir contra todo o seu clã. Teria se casado de boa vontade, e cederia seu sangue, seu corpo, a um vampiro que era praticamente o seu irmão.

Agora, como se arrependia de ter sido tão tola, tão inocente.

— Sasuke... — ela chorou, enquanto segurava o corpo dele, com força, contra o seu. — Me perdoe — pediu. — Me perdoe, me perdoe.

Continuou repetindo, debilmente, os olhos apertados com força, seria o fim dos dois. Por culpa dela, os dois iriam morrer. E ela nem poderia lhe dar adeus devidamente. Iriam separá-los e deixá-lo ali para sangrar até morrer, e a arrastariam para um calabouço, para ter um julgamento como uma nobre.

— Não adianta mais fugir, pirralha. Acabou — Kisame, que tinha a forma monstruosa de um tubarão, gritou, completamente impaciente. Estava atravessando as últimas árvores que cercavam o limite da floresta. — Largue ele e venha para cá.

Os olhos dela pareciam pratos de tão arregalados. Os lábios tremeram e engoliu em seco. Olhou para trás e não havia nada além do abismo, e abaixo, as ondas do mar, que quebravam com insistência contra o paredão. Não tinha mais como fugir dali, os dois estavam completamente cercados e ela não conseguia mais carregá-lo. Se pulasse, com certeza Sasuke morreria.

Sentiu uma leve pressão nos dedos e abaixou o olhar, encontrando os olhos escuros de Sasuke. Ele a fitou com uma intensidade abrasadora, nem parecia que estava morrendo.

— Faça isso — sussurrou, com a voz entrecortada. Hinata ficou imóvel, sem entender. — Pule.

— M-mas, você... — começou a protestar, mas ele a interrompeu:

— Você confia em mim? — perguntou e recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça como resposta. — Então, pule.

— Sasuke...

— O que você está esperando? — Kisame voltou a dizer. — Vão logo, parece que a vampirinha não vai cooperar. Podem matar ele, não precisamos desse lixo — ordenou para os outros vampiros, que estavam parados entre as árvores da densa floresta.

— Rápido! — Sasuke sibilou entredentes.

Hinata limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Em um movimento rápido, levantou e puxou o corpo de Sasuke consigo. Não deixaria que ele morresse de uma forma cruel, se era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ele, então faria. Seria pega depois daquilo, mas morreria e teria a punição que merecia.

Deu um passo pra trás, observando os vampiros se aproximarem, receosos. Olhou novamente para Sasuke, e havia um sorriso de canto em seus lábios ensanguentados.

— Sasuke — Hinata começou e dessa vez foi até o fim: — Eu amo você.

E pulou.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Olá! :) Como estão? Estou aqui, com mais uma fanfic SasuHina, é uma shortfic. Meu planejamento é que tenha uns 10 capítulos (ou menos). Mas nunca se sabe, porque eu não confio mais em mim mesma quando se trata disso, já que geralmente tenho tantas ideias... Nem duvido que acabe virando algo gigantesco.

A fanfic é sobre vampiros e outras criaturas, só que, eu gosto de vampiros maus. Acredito que terá pessoas que também gostem deles exatamente desse jeito. E é isso que teremos aqui. Sangue, violência, sexo (porque vampiros né, minha gente!), um tanto de humor negro. Prometo que vou _tentar_ surpreender, mas não me comprometo a conseguir. UAHAUAHAU. Esse Prefácio é um daqueles típicos que ocorrem no meio/final da história, e fiz de propósito, para atiçar a curiosidade. Está sim, dafuq, mas tudo irá se encaixar, à medida que os capítulos passarem. :D

Espero, de todo o meu coração, que haja um feedback. Não estou dizendo que a continuação da fanfic depende de reviews, porque eu não sou do tipo que faz chantagem (até porque, eu odeio isso), mas isso não significa que eu não ficarei mais motivada se os leitores se manifestarem para dizer o que acharam. :P É isso.

Obrigada a todos que leram até o fim! Beijo e até o próximo.


	2. Prisioneira

**A/N: ** Olá! Como vão? Mil agradecimentos para a linda de Dree-chan ( s2 SAKSAJLJSA) e para a Luciana, que comentaram. E pelos favs e follows tbm *-* Muito obrigada pelo incentivo, vou dar o meu melhor. Esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior, que terá hints de NejiHina e ItaHina, me julguem, bjs. UAHAUAHUAH. É sério. Mas o casal meeeeesmo, é SasuHina (ainda que eu tenha ficado com muita vontade de enfiar um triângulo, ÇOCORR). É isso, até as notas finais!

**ps:** Entrem no clima! Vão no youtube e digitem: Dark music - Vampirical. É 10.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Paradise<strong>

Prisioneira

* * *

><p>Ela era uma prisioneira, simples assim, na forma mais crua da palavra. De qualquer ângulo que Hinata tentasse enxergar, era exatamente assim que se via. Uma marionete, uma herdeira, sendo o seu único propósito, servir a vontade do seu clã.<p>

Era prisioneira de uma ideologia criada há milênios e que apesar de não concordar, segui-a severamente para agradar sua família. Quase uma boneca sem vontade própria, e às vezes se perguntava se também não era prisioneira de si mesma. O que tornava tudo absurdamente ridículo.

Entretanto, ainda que se sentisse assim, não tinha nada que poderia fazer para se libertar. Ainda não tinha reunido forças o suficiente para se rebelar contra os paradigmas e tradições de sua família, e não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia fazer depois, caso conseguisse o que almejava.

— Hinata-sama — A voz de Neji a despertou dos seus pensamentos, e ela balançou levemente a cabeça para indicar que o ouvia —, a senhorita parece particularmente mais pensativa hoje. Se me permite perguntar... Algo a incomoda?

Ela soltou um suspiro — o que não era considerado nada apropriado ou educado, mas ao menos na frente dele, permitia-se tal desalento —, e olhou para os próprios dedos, acuada. Poderia fazer uma lista enorme de milhares de coisas que a incomodavam, se assim lhe permitissem. Porém, não poderia dizer isso a Neji, tinha grandes chances de se tornar o seu futuro marido.

Incomodava-a o fato de, mesmo que fossem primos e tivesse o sangue tão nobre e puro quanto o dela, Neji ainda a tratar como se fosse muito superior a ele; o que não era verdade, ao menos para a vampira. Hinata gostava dele, mas acima de tudo, queria um marido, não um servo. Compreendia bem que desejar amor já era demais.

Ele parou de passar a escova no seu longo e liso cabelo cor de ébano, enquanto aguardava uma resposta. Hinata procurou os olhos dele quando se virou, e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido, que foi retribuído gentilmente com um discreto repuxar de lábios.

— Eu só estava pensando que é estranho que você esteja fazendo isso, Neji-nii-san — murmurou calmamente e voltou a posição original: sentada ereta no banco de madeira acolchoado, para que ele voltasse a pentear os seus cabelos.

— A senhorita realmente pensa assim? — Ela balançou brevemente a cabeça, assentindo, o que o fez continuar no mesmo tom de voz ameno: — Um dos motivos pelo qual eu existo, é para servi-la, Hinata-sama. E apenas isso.

Hinata apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, só porque tinha ciência que, naquela posição, Neji não poderia enxergar o seu rosto. Tudo isso para conter outro suspiro, mas dessa vez, frustrado. Normalmente, era paciente e absolutamente calma, mas queria era mesmo gritar com seu primo pela idiotice.

Ora, ele estava a penteado para que fosse encontrar com outro vampiro! E não era um vampiro qualquer, e sim o que almejava sua mão, seu corpo, seu sangue. E que também era um forte pretendente para ser seu marido.

Uchiha Itachi.

Como ele poderia fazer isso com tamanha tranquilidade? Era como se estivesse a oferecendo em uma bandeja, com uma clara mensagem de "desfrute-a". Não se zangava pelo fato de ser tratada como um objeto, afinal, tinha passado mais de cem anos sendo criada dessa forma, fora ensinada a _ser assim._ Também não negaria que desfrutava da companhia de Itachi. Ele era sempre gentil, caloroso, e, de alguma forma, _apaixonado._ Seus toques faziam-na estremecer e ofegar, sussurrar seu nome calidamente.

Tinha plena consciência que tanto os Hyuuga como os Uchiha, tinham sido criados para que fossem sentimentais só na medida do possível — agradecia muito por esse _gelo_ não ter entrado em sua mente como entrara na de todos eles —, então era simplesmente querer demais que Neji tivesse alguma reação além da indiferença; sendo que esta, ele já mal conseguia demonstrar!

Queria gritar "qual é o seu problema?", não queria que ele a deixasse ir tão fácil para os braços de outro homem.

— A senhorita está franzindo as sobrancelhas — alertou, já na frente dela.

— Desculpe — sussurrou, contrariada.

— Só não faça na frente dele.

— O senhor terminou? — perguntou.

— Sim. — Deixou a escova em cima da penteadeira sem espelho e parou na frente dela, tirando parte da franja do seu rosto. — A senhorita está magnifica. Exatamente como deveria ser.

— Obrigada — agradeceu e esperou pelo contato, que com certeza viria.

Neji se inclinou brevemente para ela e deu um beijo demorado em sua testa. Ela retribuiu o gesto com um abraço mais apertado do que deveria ser e olhou para ele uma última vez, antes de sair pela porta do quarto, e deixá-lo sozinho ali.

* * *

><p>Enquanto esperava Hinata, Itachi andava pela galeria de arte do clã Hyuuga. Como um bom apreciador de obras, ele nunca se cansava de olhar para as belas pinturas que ficavam penduradas nas vastas paredes. Tinha uma em especial, que ele sempre fazia questão de dedicar mais tempo à ela: São Mateus e o Anjo, de Caravaggio¹.<p>

Os humanos achavam que ela tinha sido perdida para sempre, mas estavam enganados. Muitas das obras dadas como perdidas, roubadas ou destruídas, enfeitavam as paredes de clãs de vampiros nobres, que desfrutavam desse tipo de coisa mais do que qualquer um.

Ele virou-se assim que ouviu os passos de Hinata no corredor ao lado, e não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que ela aparecesse na porta da galeria. Os olhos dela se encontraram com os seus e sustentaram-se por um momento, antes de ela finalmente desviar, envergonhada.

— Itachi-sama. — Fez uma reverência educada e acrescentou em seguida, com a cabeça ainda baixa: — Perdão por fazê-lo esperar tanto.

O vampiro sorriu. Ela nunca mudava, sempre agia daquela maneira recatada e gentil, como se qualquer coisa que fizesse, mesmo que mínima, estivesse incomodando alguém.

— Querida, se quisesse um motivo para pedir desculpas, deveria ter me deixado esperando _muito mais._

Andou até ela, calmamente, os olhos grudados no corpo esbelto e feito para o pecado. Naquela noite ela trajava um vestido azul que ia até os pés, tomara-que-caia. As bordas que cobriam os seios fartos eram adornadas com lantejoulas prateadas que brilhavam incansavelmente, e uma fita, também prateada, estava presa em sua cintura. O que só servia para delinear ainda mais suas curvas sinuosas e os seios. O cabelo preto-azulado caia em cascatas até o fim da cintura delgada.

Quando a viu, ele teve certeza de que tinha feito uma boa escolha ao dar aquele vestido a ela.

— O senhor está sendo gentil, Itachi-sama — ela disse, baixinho, quando ele finalmente estava perto o suficiente para tocá-la.

O vampiro a sondou e parou atrás dela. O jeito misterioso dele sempre a atraiu, não negaria isso, ele tinha o dom de magnetizar uma pessoa como ninguém, mesmo de maneira involuntária. Hinata prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o hálito quente dele bater em seu pescoço nu, e aguardou.

— Apenas Itachi, _querida_ — sussurrou e em seguida, contornou o pescoço dela com um fino colar que continha um único pingente em formato de lua, repleto de pequenos diamantes. — Assim como imaginei, ficou perfeito em você. — Beijou-lhe carinhosamente a nuca e se afastou novamente para vê-la de frente.

Hinata levou os dedos ao colar, embaraçada e ao, mesmo tempo, encantada. Não sabia o que dizer para agradecê-lo, um mero "obrigada" não seria o suficiente. De forma relutante, a vampira se aproximou de Itachi e colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dele. Ele a fitou demoradamente e Hinata engoliu em seco, tomando coragem para continuar. Ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou os lábios no rosto dele, demorando-se no beijo.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele enlaçou sua cintura fortemente e a trouxe para si. Roubou um beijo de forma audaciosa, explorando o sabor de sua boca macia e _quase _inocente. Ela retribuiu o beijo com igual fervor, ainda que com um pouco de timidez, engatou no mesmo ritmo que o dele.

Não era a primeira vez que Itachi fazia algo assim. Ele tinha sido o primeiro homem que ela beijara _de verdade_. E o vampiro a ensinou _técnicas_ que faziam-na se sentir uma verdadeira devassa.

Ela sentiu as presas dele rasparem em seu lábio inferior e depois lhe morder devagar, apenas o suficiente para que um filete de sangue escapasse dali. Itachi sugou seu lábio de forma demorada, apreciando o sabor do seu sangue e ouvindo-a gemer, entregue. A ferida logo se cicatrizou, e Hinata desviou a boca para o pescoço dele, fincando as presas ali.

O ato de se alimentar poderia ser algo extremamente comum para os humanos, mas para os vampiros, era como um ritual. Era praticamente um gesto sexual, que trazia um forte sentimento de excitação. O princípio disso era fazer com que ao em vez da _presa_ sentir dor, sentisse prazer, porque dessa forma, se entregaria com mais facilidade e não lutaria. Quando isso acontecia entre vampiros, a sensação era muito mais poderosa e extasiante. Nunca precisava de muito para que um sentimento de necessidade surgisse entre eles.

Itachi empurrou-a contra a parede da galeria, causando um baque surdo. Enfiou uma perna entre as dela, sustentando seu peso, os dedos presos em seus cabelos longos, enquanto ela se alimentava dele, sugando o sangue com uma fome animalesca.

Ele soltou um gemido rouco quando ela o segurou com mais força pelo pescoço e prensou o corpo contra o dele, sentindo-se extasiada. Tudo que passava por sua cabeça, era que precisava dele e de mais nada. Queria o seu sangue e queria que ele a tocasse em lugares que não se comentavam.

— Calma, calma — Itachi murmurou quando percebeu que ela o agarrava com cada vez mais força. Qual teria sido a última vez que tinha se alimentado devidamente?

Quando se deu por satisfeita, Hinata lambeu os dois furos que denunciavam o que tinha acabado de fazer para que curasse mais rapidamente. O torpor passou e ela sentiu-se extremamente envergonhada pelo seu ato. Naquele estado, não era muito diferente de uma besta faminta, guiada pelo puro e cru instinto.

— Desculpe — pediu, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Envergonhada demais para conseguir encará-lo.

— Está tudo bem. — Levantou o queixo dela, e deixou uma risadinha escapar ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos seus lábios cheios. Beijou-a para limpar e afastou-se apenas uns centímetros. — Vejo que a senhorita ficou melhor _nisso_.

— Ah! — exclamou, surpresa. Com dificuldades, o sangue subiu para o seu rosto. — Obrigada.

— Vamos — disse depois de se separar de Hinata e pegar a mão dela entre as suas com delicadeza. — Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar hoje.

— Sério? — Ergueu os olhos leitosos e curiosos para encará-lo.

— Sério. — Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Não se preocupe, a senhorita tem autorização para ir comigo. Já falei com seu pai.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e também satisfeito. Quase nunca saia da mansão Hyuuga. Sua vida era um completo tédio, monótona. Então não podia evitar que sua expressão se iluminasse só com a ideia de poder sair das paredes que formavam a prisão que deveria chamar de casa.

— O que é? — perguntou, animada.

— Sur-pre-sa!

* * *

><p>Assim como praticamente todas as residências de vampiros nobres, a Uchiha ficava distante de qualquer rastro de civilização humana. Vampiros eram criaturas naturalmente solitárias, com exceção de alguns que formavam clãs e dos que gostavam de ficar entre os humanos, eles preferiam ficar longe da movimentação — tanto humana, quanto os da própria espécie.<p>

Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que Hinata ia ali, pegou-se surpresa ao notar o quanto as coisas tinham mudado. Ela se lembrava bem das paredes escuras e como pareciam terrivelmente assustadoras. Agora, a casa estava pintada de vermelho e branco, em tons magníficos e que harmonizavam entre si de uma forma espetacular.

— Essa não é a surpresa — Itachi explicou antes que ela pensasse errado. — Foi só um detalhe. Lembro que da última vez que você veio, tudo parecia sombrio demais. Decidi fazer com que parecesse mais alegre.

— Está absolutamente lindo — elogiou com sinceridade. — O senhor escolheu bem as cores.

— Fico feliz em saber que apreciou, senhorita — murmurou. — Espero que aprecie o que tenho para mostrar com igual intensidade.

— Tenho certeza que vou — afirmou em voz baixa.

Ele puxou-a pela mão e a porta foi aberta antes de um deles fazer qualquer gesto para abri-la. Hinata cumprimentou com um breve gesto o mordomo de aparência envelhecida, assim que atravessou a porta. Passou os olhos pelo lugar, se dando conta que, apesar do exterior da mansão ter mudado radicalmente, o seu interior continuava o mesmo. Com suas obras de arte penduradas nas paredes, os móveis de madeira colonial sem nenhum rastro de pó. Os tapetes escuros que adornavam o chão só tinham mudado os desenhos.

Ainda no andar de baixo, depois da sala de jantar, ele soltou a mão dela para empurrar uma enorme porta. De onde estava, a Hyuuga ainda não podia ver o que havia ali dentro. Deu o primeiro passo e parou no mesmo instante, surpresa.

— Entre, Hinata — pediu, deliciado pela expressão estupefata dela.

Ela deu outro passo e parou quando passou pela porta.

Observou, encantada, as enormes estantes. O lugar era enorme, dando espaço para mais de vinte estantes de uma madeira avermelhada, que guardava livros cheios de sabedoria. Nunca pudera entrar na biblioteca de sua família, era um lugar terminalmente proibido para ela. Hiashi achava que era desnecessário que aprendesse as coisas do mundo humano, a única coisa que precisava saber, era a história do mundo dos vampiros.

Lembrava-se que somente uma vez, quando ainda era uma criança, que foi capaz de dar uma espiada. Mas já fazia tanto tempo, que mal se lembrava dos detalhes. Os únicos livros que tinha lido que não tinham relação com suas obrigações, era Neji quem trazia. Surrupiando sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Só que, aquilo, era completamente surreal. Nunca teve a oportunidade de estar tão perto de tantos livros durante toda a sua vida. O cheiro que preencheu suas narinas era magnífico, desejou abrir qualquer um daqueles livros e passar os dedos entre suas páginas.

— Vá em frente — Itachi incentivou-a, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

— Posso? — perguntou, mesmo já tendo a sua "autorização".

— Fique à vontade.

Ela precisou fazer esforço para não correr direto para a primeira estante. Andou em passos controlados, até alcançar uma delas. Deixou o indicador correr por cima de uma fileira, enquanto lia rapidamente seus títulos. Literatura de vários países, História, Geografia, Filosofia, Artes. Coisas que ela jamais foi capaz de ver.

O primeiro que pegou era de História Ocidental e abriu em uma página qualquer, trazendo-o para perto do rosto, apenas para sentir o seu cheiro melhor. Acariciou as páginas brancas com a ponta dos dedos, e finalmente leu sobre o que se tratava. No cabeçalho, em letras grandes e escuras estava escrito:

**Peste Negra: a doença que quase dizimou a população europeia.**

Prendeu os olhos na página, interessada. Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de saber sobre o mundo lá fora. Passou as páginas, procurando por imagens, por qualquer coisa que mostrasse como era lá fora. Viu fotos de revoluções, de fome, de conquistas, de amor.

Não soube quanto tempo passou ali, mas deixou-se levar por cada livro que pegava e foleava, absorvendo o máximo de conhecimento que conseguia. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de saber o que estava além deles. De vez em quando, ouvia seu pai conversando com outros vampiros sobre isso, porém, era tola demais para conseguir entender sobre o que eles estavam falando exatamente.

Como os humanos viviam? Sabia que, diferente deles, todos os humanos conseguiam sair no sol sem se queimar. Os únicos vampiros que Hinata sabia terem essa habilidade, eram os que tinham conseguido um encantamento com uma feiticeira muito antiga, que todos achavam estar morta. Como se vestiam? Ela sempre tinha que usar vestidos longos e pesados demais. Eles também usavam vestidos e ternos escuros? Tinha muitas coisas que gostaria de saber.

O Uchiha apareceu ao seu lado e ela já sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

— Está quase amanhecendo, senhorita. Preciso levá-la de volta — informou em um tom sereno. — Não se preocupe, poderá voltar mais vezes.

— Promete? — perguntou com um ar tão infantil, que ele se sentiu mal, por desejá-la tanto.

— Prometo — prometeu, tocando-lhe o rosto devagar. — Prometo — repetiu.

* * *

><p>— Está na hora de Hinata escolher! — Hiashi decretou. — Ela não é mais uma criança.<p>

— Sim, Hiashi-sama, mas — Neji tentou intervir. Conhecia bem sua prima para saber que ela não estava pronta para tomar essa decisão.

— Não há desculpas dessa vez, Neji — continuou em um tom sério, parado em frente à enorme janela, que estava coberta por uma pesada cortina azul marinho. — Já se passaram anos, é inconcebível que se passe mais um e ela não esteja casada. Não preciso dizer que já foi absolutamente um luxo ter lhe dado a chance de escolher! Qualquer pai teria a casado com o homem que escolhesse!

Neji quis retrucar outra vez, dizendo que ele _tinha_ escolhido, já que Uchiha Itachi não era um pretende do acaso, mas não o fez. Itachi era líder de uma família poderosa, que precisava urgentemente de mais herdeiros. E os laços entre os Hyuuga e Uchiha seriam uma das coisas mais poderosas que poderia existir no mundo a qual eles pertenciam, caso Hinata se casasse com ele. Hiashi eliminara todos os pretendentes que não poderiam lhe oferecer alguma coisa, deixando apenas Neji.

E ele só estava ali, porque fazia parte da mesma família, que poderia garantir descendentes de sangue puro. A última geração da família principal dos Hyuuga, não tivera filhos homens, apenas mulheres.

— Entendido, Hiashi-sama. Comunicarei o decreto a Hinata-sama assim que ela chegar — Neji fez uma reverência e retirou-se do escritório, fechando a porta em seguida.

O Hyuuga mais velho suspirou, cansado.

O quão difícil continuaria sendo guardar o segredo?

* * *

><p>Assim como tinha dito, Neji esperou pacientemente a chegada da prima no quarto dela. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas, e fechou os olhos. Não queria ter que encarar o medo nos olhos dela quando lhe contasse sobre a decisão do pai.<p>

Durante toda a sua vida, ela fora criada para ser um _objeto_, algo para fazer as vontades daqueles a quem ela pertencia ou iria pertencer. Pelo modo como os olhos perolados se desviavam dos dele e fitavam qualquer outra coisa, toda vez que lhe fazia uma pergunta sobre o que a incomodava, Neji entendia que não sabia nem metade das coisas que poderiam assombrá-la.

Externamente, Hinata era uma boneca, uma marionete que seguia os passos que ditavam, mas por dentro, uma rebeldia tímida se escondia ali, apenas esperando o momento certo para aparecer. Só de olhar para ela, sabia que ela sentia mais do que qualquer um deles. Que ela amava e queria ser amada de volta. Porém, estava presa as correntes do clã Hyuuga, que jamais _poderiam_ ser arrancadas.

— Neji-nii-san? — O Hyuuga despertou com a voz dela.

— Hinata-sama. — Levantou para recebê-la. — A senhorita chegou cedo.

— Está quase amanhecendo, nii-san — informou, achando estranho o comportamento dele. O cenho estava levemente franzido e o corpo tenso. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou preocupada. — É com Hanabi? Ela está bem, não é?

Hanabi ainda era uma _criança,_ que por um motivo totalmente desconhecido, ficava doente com frequência. O que era incomum dentre os vampiros.

— Hanabi-sama está bem, _hime._ Não se preocupe. Eu só preciso que a senhorita sente um pouco comigo. — Trouxe-a consigo para a cama e sentou na ponta, enquanto ela sentava ao seu lado.

— Está me assustando, nii-san. Qual é o problema? — perguntou, aflita.

— Hinata-sama — começou. Engoliu em seco, prevendo a reação dela de antemão, o que fazia seu peito doer. — Está na hora da senhorita escolher... Uchiha Itachi ou eu.

O rosto dela tornou-se uma máscara de desespero contido. Hinata sabia o que aquilo significava: as correntes que a prendiam, iriam se apertar ainda mais. Tornando-a uma prisioneira pela eternidade.

E foi então, que uma faísca se acendeu dentro dela. E talvez, ninguém conseguisse apagá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ <strong>_Como mencionado depois, a pintura citada foi destruída. Mas, eu achei que ficaria legal fazer com que ao invés disso, usasse isso como desculpa pra fazer com vampiros sejam bons apreciadores de arte._

**A/N:** Quando eu escrevi esse capítulo, fiquei pensando que queria mostrar só um pouco de como a Hinata se sentia e vivia. Ao mencionar que ela vivia na ignorância, não estava de brincadeira. Ela não sabe de praticamente NADA que se passa lá fora. Terá mais explicações disso depois, inclusive sobre a localização deles e como se faz possível ninguém encontrá-los. Acredito que pelo menos alguém deve ter pensado sobre a virgindade da bichinha e bem: por incrível que pareça, ela é virgem. UHAUAHUAHAUH. Odeio trabalhar com virgens, mas é isso ai. Droga. UAHAUHAUHA. xDD

Outra coisa que eu queria dizer, é que pra ficar mais fácil, e eu tentar trazer capítulos grandinhos e mais elaborados, só vou atualizar de 15 em 15 dias. Espero que isso não seja um problema. Sinceramente, estarei esperando por comentários. Também espero que tenham gostado, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, então, paciência com essa escritora lerda. :B

Deixando aqui os links da minha page e grupo no facebook. Eu falo sobre fics novas, atualizações e etc. Ainda tá no começo, mas aos poucos, tô fazendo andar

Grupo: groups/837311049635738/  
>Página: umaficwriterdisse?ref=bookmarks<p> 


	3. Presságio

**A/N: **Boa noite, amores! Como estão? Demorei 16 dias ao invés de 15, me julguem, bjs. UAHAUHAUAH /apanha. Well, apareci. Acho que o ff é meio renegado por mim, porque é o lugar que posto por último. Quase ia esquecendo, acreditam? Agradecimentos as queridíssimas Lu-chan (posso chamar assim, certo?) e a Dree-chan, que me deixaram reviews maravilhosos, vou ficar devendo uma resposta para as duas, mas prometo que vou fazer isso direitinho depois. Dree-chan, mulher! Você me inspirou, então esse capítulo é dedicado a você, tenho um presente, você vai ver o que é. UAHAUHAUAHH /foge/.

Há uma música no lugar. Ela é de Chopin e aconselho que a escutem, para poderem ter ideia de como elas estão no ritmo da música e tal. Vão no youtube e digite **Nocturno - Chopin** e escutem. Mas antes dessa, para entrarem no clima denso da história, escutem: **Dark Vampiric Music - The Last Vampire**.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Paradise<strong>

Presságio

* * *

><p>A fragilidade excessiva era uma característica desprezada dentro do mundo dos vampiros. A incapacidade de um ser de cuidar de si mesmo, significava o mesmo que fraqueza. E essa era uma palavra que não deveria existir no dicionário da espécie que precisava ser temida e respeitada.<p>

A sociedade dos vampiros era tão cruel ou pior quanto a sociedade dos humanos. Os ideais da minoria eram desprezados e eles eram oprimidos pela supremacia dos mais poderosos. Com um modo de viver basicamente patriarcal, as vampiras que faziam parte de clãs nobres ou apenas de famílias tradicionais, não tinham voz — não era muito diferente do modelo humano —, então o que restava era respeitar e obedecer as ordens dos vampiros homens e mais velhos.

Havia todo um discurso ensaiado do porquê as coisas serem daquela maneira, algo tão longo e monótono que nem valia a pena ouvir. Os vampiros livres não ligavam muito para o que a nobreza dizia, eles já estavam acostumados a viver da sua própria maneira e nenhuma dessas imposições faziam diferença no modo que viviam.

E mesmo em um mundo onde os fracos eram subjugados, o líder do Clã Hyuuga teve seu frio coração tocado o suficiente para que não desse sua pequena filha aos leões.

Hyuuga Hanabi tinha nascido uma _coisinha_ frágil, que mal poderia ter sido considerada um ser. Ele nem sabia como ela não tinha morrido no parto. Nascera com os olhos leitosos do clã Hyuuga, o que não deixava nenhuma dúvida de que ela realmente fazia parte de uma das linhagens mais poderosas da espécie. O que, ironicamente, não condizia em nada com sua condição.

Hanabi era uma fraqueza que não deveria existir. Uma fraqueza que Hiashi fazia questão de esconder da sociedade. Amor e honra deveriam andar juntos, mas isso não se aplicava à ele.

Os passos dela eram praticamente imperceptíveis ao longo do corredor escuro. Até vampiros rastreadores, com os sentidos altamente apurados, teriam dificuldades em detectá-la. Hanabi continuou atravessando o corredor escuro, até parar em frente a porta que dava para o quarto da irmã, Hinata.

A mão pequena foi de encontro a maçaneta gelada da porta e girou-a em silêncio até que abrisse. Fechou assim que entrou no cômodo. O ambiente totalmente abraçado pela escuridão não era um problema para si, ela conseguia enxergar com perfeição tudo em sua volta.

Cruzou o caminho até a cama de Hinata; ela estava completamente adormecida. Pelo seu rosto, havia chorado até dormir. Era um milagre que Neji não estivesse ali com ela, Hanabi perguntou-se o motivo, entretanto, não ficou muito tempo com isso na cabeça. Com demasiado cuidado, subiu na cama e ajeitou-se ao lado da irmã.

Elas nunca podiam passar muito tempo juntas. Como filha mais velha, era cheia de obrigações e quase não havia um momento em que não estava ocupada. Entendia bem que não tinha jeito de evitar nenhuma dessas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que Hinata tivesse um pouco mais de tempo para dedicar a ela. O laço entre as duas que uma vez fora estreito, a cada segundo que passava, se tornava mais folgado... Distante.

Tudo que Hanabi queria era alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar _suas_ coisas. Mas por um acaso, ou o destino, não saberia dizer, ela estava completamente sozinha.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, até que seus pequenos braços estivessem em volta da cintura da mais velha — que não acordou ou se mexeu por nenhum instante — e com uma das mãos, acariciou o rosto tão perfeito quanto a de uma boneca de porcelana. Fez aquilo por alguns segundos e acrescentou em um sussurro severo:

— Nee-chan, você vai morrer.

* * *

><p>Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, Neji ia conferir a situação das barreiras junto a outro grupo de vampiros e outras criaturas — como bruxas e metamorfos. As barreiras eram essenciais para que o segredo sobre eles continuasse dessa forma — secreto —, assim como para a segurança.<p>

Não era tão incomum que grandes clãs fossem atacados por outros grupos de criaturas, a fim de pilhar os diversos tipos de riquezas, ou até mesmo atos mais vulgares, como sequestrar suas fêmeas e usá-las até que toda a dignidade delas fosse retirada. A barreira mágica tinha um princípio muito simples: os que possuíam a marca, também feita com magia, poderiam passar pelas áreas cercadas sem problema algum; enquanto os que não possuíam e tentassem ultrapassar, eram automaticamente considerados intrusos e, na maioria das vezes, exterminados.

O Hyuuga iria apreciar muito mais a tarefa de manter sua família segura, se não fosse por um detalhe, ou melhor, uma pessoa: Yamanaka Ino. Apesar de ser uma bruxa poderosa, tinha o defeito horrível de não parar de falar por um minuto sequer. E se tinha uma coisa que Neji odiava, era falatórios insignificantes, ainda mais sobre coisas que não lhe interessavam.

— Você quer, por favor, fazer o favor de calar a boca? — ele sibilou, sério, enquanto andava. — Eu não aguento mais ouvir sua voz.

— Você quer, por favor, fazer o favor de parar de ser tão chato? — Ino replicou no mesmo tom, um sorriso desdenhoso dançava por seus lábios pintados de vermelho. Neji revirou os olhos e continuou o seu caminho, tentando ignorá-la. — É sério. Todos os dias nós fazemos isso, você deveria relaxar.

— E você deveria levar seu trabalho mais a sério — replicou, mal humorado. — A responsável pela magia da barreira é você, se algo acontecer, a culpa será s...

— Minha? — interrompeu e deu uma risada. — Em cinquenta anos isso nunca aconteceu, então não é agora que devo me preocupar. Para dizer a verdade, faz mais ou menos isso que você fica com essa carranca. Por acaso você congelou assim? — provocou.

O vampiro bufou. Aquela mulher o tirava dos nervos _completamente!_ Se ela não fosse tão importante para a segurança de todos eles, já teria pego a maldita pelo pescoço e depois quebrado em três partes diferentes.

— Me deixe em paz — murmurou, impaciente.

A floresta era densa e úmida. O tempo de chuva fazia com que as nuvens espessas cobrissem ainda mais aquela área, deixando-a com um aspecto muito mais sombrio do que já era. Os animais escondiam-se assustados, assim que viam o grupo, apenas alguns pássaros continuavam parados, observando-os de modo atento. Um corvo pousou em um galho alto de uma das árvores e crocitou.

— Neji-nii-san — Ino começou, apenas para irritá-lo —, como está Hinata?

— Por que você quer saber? — perguntou de volta, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos. Não houve resposta. No começo achou que ela estava o ignorando, apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais, só que a expressão repentina de seriedade, fez com que tivesse certeza do contrário. Voltou a repetir com mais ênfase: — _Por que _você quer saber?

— Não posso? — limitou-se a responder, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Deu de ombros; a alça do vestido negro escorregou por ali e ela pôs no lugar novamente. — Faz tempo que não a vejo, estava me perguntando como estaria.

A resposta não o convenceu. O Hyuuga observou se os outros realmente estavam alheios aos dois como pareciam, e quando confirmou, segurou Ino pelo cotovelo e a fez parar.

— O que você sabe sobre a Hinata-sama, bruxa?

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele, revoltados. Ela empinou o queixo de forma desafiadora e sibilou entredentes:

— Você está louco. Não é como se eu fosse roubá-la, você deveria se preocupar mais com Uchiha Itachi, do que comigo. — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. — É melhor você se apressar, se não quiser perder sua querida prima _para sempre._

— O que você sabe? — Ainda a segurava pelo cotovelo e apertou ainda mais o local. Ino trincou o maxilar, mas se recusou a soltar qualquer barulho.

— O que você quer dizer? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitas. — As notícias correm. Todos já sabem que a herdeira Hyuuga precisa escolher entre você e o grande Uchiha Itachi. Quem será que ela vai escolher? Estou apostando no Uchiha.

— Como você já sabe disso? — Acontecera na noite anterior!

— Me larga! — Ino puxou o cotovelo, desvencilhando-se dele. Distanciou-se alguns passos, Neji manteve os olhos incisivos nela, esperando por uma resposta; a qual teve dúvidas se viria. — Tenho meus meios. De qualquer modo, meu conselho é que você preste mais atenção no que está embaixo do seu nariz.

— Você não vai dizer sobre o que exatamente está falando, não é, bruxa? — perguntou. — Isso não se trata mais sobre quem Hinata-sama vai escolher. Você sabe alguma coisa.

— Está certo, _vampiro_. Não vou dizer. Há certas coisas que precisam continuar enterradas, é uma pena que nem todos ligam para isso.

O vampiro não teve tempo de exigir que ela explicasse com detalhes, porque assim que terminou, a bruxa se enfiou, rapidamente, entre os outros vampiros e feiticeiros, puxando conversa. Ele ainda ficou parado por alguns segundos ali, pensando sobre o que ela tinha falado.

Certas coisas precisam continuar enterradas? Que _tipo de coisas?_

Ao longe, o corvo crocitou novamente.

* * *

><p>— Você deveria descansar, imouto — Hinata disse baixinho.<p>

— Descansei o dia inteiro. Estou bem — Hanabi respondeu, sem parar de pentear o cabelo da irmã. — Não se preocupe comigo.

Hinata balançou a cabeça, de forma relutante, concordando. Quando acordara, surpreendeu-se com a presença de Hanabi em sua cama, fazia tempo que a irmã não fazia esse tipo de coisa. Apesar da aparência, a pequena Hyuuga não era mais uma criança; os outros não pareciam saber disso. E foi exatamente por esse motivo, que ficara surpresa. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido com ela, talvez sentisse sua falta?

— Tudo bem. Se você diz, acredito em você, imouto. — Sentiu-a deslizar a escova pelo seu cabelo outra vez, desembaraçando o restante dos nós que haviam se formado enquanto dormia. — Você não vai me perguntar sobre o casamento? — perguntou, já que a irmã ficou em completo silêncio.

— Deveria? — Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. — Imagino que deva ser difícil para você, nee-chan.

— Sim — concordou, mirando um ponto qualquer no quarto. — Para dizer a verdade... — hesitou. Não era o tipo de coisa que deveria dizer em voz alta.

— Para dizer a verdade...? — incentivou.

— Eu... Eu não queria me casar — finalmente admitiu e virou-se na cadeira, para poder encarar Hanabi. — Gosto do Itachi-sama, e também do Neji-nii-san, mas...

— Você não ama nenhum deles — Hanabi interrompeu, direta como sempre.

Outra vez, a Hyuuga balançou a cabeça, envergonhada. Atentou-se a sua volta, para ver se não havia nenhum empregado por perto, para que ninguém ouvisse o que diria a seguir. Só quando teve certeza, voltou a dizer:

— Ontem, eu pude ver livros bem de perto. O cheiro deles todos juntos, é muito melhor do que apenas de um! — Uma pausa. Hanabi não pareceu tão surpresa, incentivou-a a continuar com um gesto. — É incrível, imouto! O mundo lá fora... Eu queria ver. Deve ser muito diferente daqui.

A Hyuuga mais nova fixou os olhos leitosos na irmã, seriamente, e em um tom conciso, murmurou:

— Então vá. Se você quer tanto isso, nee-chan, então fuja.

— Hanabi! — Hinata exclamou, sobressaltada. Chegou a levantar do pequeno assento, surpresa. — Cuidado com o que você diz! Se papai escutar...

— Ele não está em casa e não há ninguém. Não seja medrosa, nee-chan — resmungou, fazendo um biquinho. — Se você não quer casar, simplesmente não case.

— Não é tão fácil assim — reclamou baixinho, os dedos apertando nervosamente a manga do vestido que usava naquela noite. — Não é como se eu pudesse decidir.

— Fuja, então — sugeriu com muita simplicidade.

— Como eu poderia...? — Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao se pegar imaginando a hipótese. — Não fale besteiras!

— Covarde. — Hanabi largou a escova em cima da cama e andou na direção da saída do quarto em passos pesados, o que era anormal para ela. Antes de realmente sair, acrescentou: — Se você quer mudanças, nee-chan, precisa correr atrás delas. Não fique esperando que alguém vá te ajudar, isso não vai acontecer. Quem precisa fazer algo é você.

Atônita, Hinata não pôde se mexer. Apenas observou a irmã partir, aparentemente irritada. O que havia de errado com ela? Não saberia dizer. Neji abriu a porta segundos depois, um olhar curioso dominava sua face.

— O que houve com a Hanabi-sama? Está tudo bem?

— S-sim! Ela só se irritou — explicou e deixou dessa maneira. Não era muito boa em mentir, além disso, todos pareciam enxergar através dela. Ao notar a expressão no rosto dele, perguntou: — O senhor está bem? Parece preocupado.

Ele sorriu só um pouco, os lábios se curvando discretamente, sem mostrar os dentes.

— Desculpe preocupá-la. Não é nada. Apenas mais um dia de trabalho. — Andou até ela em passos rápidos e segurou as mãos delicadas entre as suas, apertando-as brevemente. — Perdão pela demora, não foi a minha intenção.

— Está tudo bem, o senhor não demorou tanto assim. Também pude aproveitar um tempo com minha irmã. — Neji assentiu, sabendo exatamente sobre o que ela falava. — Otou-san não está em casa, sabe aonde ele foi?

— Não sei dizer, Hinata-sama. Ele não disse nada para mim, ao menos... — Deixou no ar. — Não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza que ele estará de volta mais rápido do que imagina — tentou tranquilizá-la.

Ela assentiu e sorriu, apesar de ainda estar um pouco preocupada, não podia deixar que isso afetasse o resto do seu dia. Desde que havia recebido um ultimato sobre com quem deveria se casar, não conseguia parar de pensar em uma forma de adiar ainda mais a decisão, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

— Neji-nii-san — chamou e abaixou o olhar para os pés. — O senhor dançaria comigo?

— Mas é claro, Hinata-sama. — Sorriu, os olhos fixos na figura aparentemente frágil que sua prima era. Andou até a antiga vitrola e colocou uma das músicas de Chopin e aproximou-se dela novamente, apenas para tomar uma das mãos delicadas entre as suas. — A senhorita gosta dessa música, não é, Hinata-sama?

— Sim — ela assentiu, posicionando como fora ensinada. Deixando a mão descansar no ombro dele, enquanto Neji a segurava no meio das costas, uma distância razoável entre eles. — É a minha favorita, me traz um sentimento de... Calma — confessou.

Depois disso, ficaram em silêncio. Moveram-se no ritmo da música pelo quarto dela, deliciando-se com as notas calmas e a melodia suave. A Hyuuga já tinha dançado aquilo tantas vezes, que seria impossível se esquecer do mínimo detalhe que fosse. Neji observou seu rosto sereno, notando que a música fazia com que ela se acalmasse. Poderia não saber tudo que rondava na cabeça dela, mas conhecia-a o suficiente para notar que estava perturbada.

Lembrou-se do que Ino dissera horas atrás, aquilo ainda martelava dentro de sua mente, insistindo. O seu bom senso dizia que deveria deixar para lá, poderia ser mais uma provocação daquela bruxa louca, porém, seu forte desejo de proteger Hinata, fazia com que pensasse naquilo mais seriamente. Ela estaria se referindo ao Uchiha? Ou poderia ser alguém de dentro, como Hiashi? O vampiro andava muito esquisito de uns dias para cá.

Não fazia ideia sobre o que ela falava, e se algumas coisas deveriam ficar enterradas, isso não significava que ele não deveria procurar sobre o assunto? Mas e se isso colocasse a vida de Hinata em risco? Afinal, ela era a herdeira do clã Hyuuga.

Apesar da confusão que o invadia, não deixou que a preocupação que o assolava transparecesse em sua face, continuou inexpressivo, guiando-a pelo quarto. Tentou se focar no contato entre suas mãos, os dedos finos e delicados entrelaçados nos seus, a respiração calma e as batidas lentas do coração dela.

Hinata parou de repente, e se não fosse por seus reflexos, teria trombado nela. Ela passou os braços em torno dele, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto em seu peito. Neji conseguia sentir os dedos dela apertarem com força sua camisa à medida que os braços finos se estreitavam mais ao seu redor.

Ele retribuiu o contato, abraçando-a de volta. Afagou sua cabeça, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo índigo, e descansou o queixo no topo da sua cabeça.

— Hinata-sama? — sussurrou. Não tinha certeza se ela estava chorando ou apenas murmurando alguma coisa que não conseguia distinguir.

— Neji-nii-san — murmurou de volta e levantou os olhos para ele, encarando-o de forma embaraçada. — Eu...

O vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando com paciência que ela terminasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Hinata continuou na mesma posição. A respiração dela se alterou, e o coração começou a bater rápido. Ele conseguiu ouvir o barulho dela engolindo a saliva e soube sobre o que se tratava.

Ela estava com sede. O assunto a embaraçava, porque se alimentar consistia em um ritual que trazia os instintos mais profundos e animalescos; e ela odiava se transformar em um animal. Ainda que fosse de sua natureza. Hinata era como um organismo dependente fora da colônia.

Ele também ainda não tinha se alimentado, sempre fora prevenido quanto à isso, porque sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer se perdesse o controle. Já era difícil o suficiente aguentar o desejo que o invadia quando ela se alimentava dele quando estava saciado, imaginava o que aconteceria se estivesse com sede.

Todavia, não poderia negar aquilo a ela.

Para tranquilizar Hinata e fazê-la esquecer do embaraço, traçou o contorno de sua bochecha com os dedos da mão direita. A vampira fechou os olhos, entendendo o que ele queria fazer. Neji era calmo e possuía o toque gentil e, ao mesmo tempo, estonteante. Os dedos dele desceram, alcançando o pescoço pálido.

Ele a trouxe para si, fazendo com que ela ficasse na ponta dos pés, e cheirou-lhe o pescoço, tragando sua essência viciante. Hinata sentiu-o apertá-la mais contra si e ofegou. A longa trança que prendia o longo cabelo castanho de Neji, se desfez quando ela enrolou os dedos ali, sentindo a língua dele tocar-lhe a pele sensível.

Os lábios dele voltaram todo o caminho para beijá-la, desejoso. Ela sugou o seu lábio, e deixou que a língua brincasse com a dele, em um ritmo envolvente e sensual. A mente dela já estava tomada pela luxúria quando a mão deslizou por dentro da fina camisa de linho branca que ele vestia, e acariciou os músculos de sua barriga com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele gemeu contra os lábios dela, sentindo o último resquício de sanidade escapar de si. Empurrou-a na direção da cama e ela tombou de uma vez. Neji cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, e inclinou o pescoço para que ela pudesse saciar a sede. Hinata buscou a veia no pescoço dele, ansiosa, e quando encontrou, fincou as presas ali.

Extasiada, girou o corpo, ficando por cima dele. O vestido deslizou para os lados, naquela posição, sentia com perfeição a ereção dele contra a sua intimidade. Hinata soltou um longo gemido, tanto pelo sabor do sangue puro dele, quanto pela queimação que começou a sentir nas partes baixas. Continuou bebendo o líquido rubro, ao mesmo tempo em que, mexia os quadris contra os dele.

Neji grunhiu, não tinha como recuperar o controle quando ela se mexia sobre ele e conseguia sentir seu sexo úmido, através da calcinha. O cheiro dela o atingiu com força e mesmo quando a vampira estava saciada de sua sede, o desejo fez com que ela continuasse a remexer os quadris em cima dele, impaciente. Precisava alcançar o ápice. Ele era duro e quente.

Foi jogada para baixo novamente, ele também precisava se alimentar. Mas faria de uma forma diferente dessa vez. A boca dela se entreabriu em um suspiro frustrado, mas não protestou quando ele beijou sua clavícula e apalpou seu seio por cima da roupa. Ao invés disso, fechou os olhos com força.

O vampiro desceu até alcançar as pernas longas e torneadas. Subiu o vestido até a cintura e começou a beijar os pés pequenos, fazendo uma trilha deles até o joelho, aproximou-se do interior de sua coxa e lambeu ali. A Hyuuga se arqueou quando sentiu a língua dele e no segundo seguinte, Neji a mordeu, segurando a perna dela contra a boca, com força. Ela gemeu alto.

Enquanto se alimentava, deslizou a mão livre até o tecido que cobria sua intimidade. Ela estava úmida. Inconscientemente, sorriu, as presas ainda fincadas na pele macia de sua coxa. Lambeu os dois buraquinhos para que curassem e continuou descendo os lábios até alcançar a virilha dela.

Ela agarrou o lençol com força quando ele a lambeu. Tocando-a com a ponta da língua, em seu lugar mais íntimo. Acariciando-a e mordiscando seu clitóris. Teve que segurar um grito quando alcançou o ápice.

Hinata puxou-o para si, com as bochechas vermelhas de êxtase, e o beijou demoradamente. Eles não podiam consumar o ato, porque apesar de tudo, ela deveria continuar virgem até se casar. Era a primeira vez que Neji a acariciava de uma forma tão intensa. Geralmente apenas deixava que ela se alimentasse dele, e só uma vez ou outra, ele também bebia do seu sangue, e quando isso acontecia, era em uma quantidade muito pequena.

Ele ainda estava duro, então ajudou-o a se aliviar. Ainda entre o beijo, enfiou a mão por dentro da calça dele e segurou seu membro ereto entre os dedos e começou a massageá-lo em um ritmo constante. O cabelo dele caiu se espalhou em volta do seu rosto e ele se separou dela, apenas para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e grunhir.

— Hinata-sama — arquejou, quase gozando.

Com a outra mão, ela segurou o seu ombro, ofegante. Aumentou o ritmo do vai-e-vem.

— Nii-san — sussurrou, com a respiração entrecortada.

O líquido viscoso preencheu os dedos dela e ela parou. Eles ficaram parados naquela posição: Hinata embaixo dele, com uma mão ainda dentro das calças dele, e outra no ombro, Neji com a testa encostada no ombro dela, recuperando-se.

Ele tinha perdido todo o controle. De certa forma, sentia-se envergonhado por isso. Fez a menção de se levantar, mas Hinata o segurou ali. Ainda não podia encará-lo, agora que a luxúria tinha se esvaído. Voltara a ser a mesma Hinata de sempre, tímida e recatada. E ao mesmo tempo, queria que ele ficasse.

O vampiro entendeu seu pedido e também a abraçou.

* * *

><p>A lua cheia cobria o céu, iluminando a densa floresta negra. O silêncio predominava completamente o local, com exceção dos passos esmagando as folhas que haviam se soltado da árvore, nada podia ser ouvido.<p>

A figura encapuzada continuou caminhando até alcançar a entrada da caverna. Espiou brevemente antes de entrar, garantindo que quem a esperava estava realmente ali.

— Você veio — a outra pessoa murmurou.

— Sim, desde que foi logo você que me chamou, imaginei que seria importante. — A criatura balançou a cabeça, concordando e suspirou. — Do que você precisa?

— Você é a única pessoa em quem confio e a única que pode me ajudar a fazer isso — continuou sussurrando, atentando-se aos barulhos em volta. — Mas antes, tem certeza que ninguém te seguiu?

— Tenho — garantiu. — Deixei trilhas falsas pelo caminho. Se alguém tentou me seguir, provavelmente se perdeu no meio da floresta. Mesmo com a lua cheia, esse lugar tem seus truques.

— Irei direto ao assunto. Você sentiu o presságio, certo?

— Hum — concordou. — A hora está se aproximando. Temo que seja tarde demais para interferir.

— Temos tempo, é curto, mas ele ainda existe. Por isso precisamos nos apressar.

— O que pretende? — perguntou com o tom de voz controlado, ainda que o nervosismo corresse por todo o seu corpo.

— Vamos fazer com que a herdeira dos Hyuuga vá para o mundo humano.

— Isso é perigoso demais — não foi um protesto, apenas uma constatação. — Ela não sabe de nada sobre o mundo deles. Acha que isso é possível? Ela ainda vive como no século retrasado.

— É a nossa única opção. E ela precisa saber da verdade. Se não fizermos isso, tudo...

— Entendi — interrompeu. — Me diga o que preciso fazer.

Os dentes brancos cintilaram na escuridão, junto com os olhos brilhantes, injetados de sangue, revelando um sorriso de satisfação.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uuuuuuuuuuuui. NejiHina, HEHEEHEHE. Ai gente, esses momentos me dão uma vontade imensa de fazer uma side focando nesses casais. É a minha primeira vez escrevendo com eles, e não poderia estar me sentindo melhor. AUHAUAHUAH ADOGO. :'). Então, sobre o restante do capítulo: Mais mistérios. Sou dessas que adora jogar coisas assim e esperar alguém formar uma teoria. :D E só conto a verdade perto do final, porque leitor bom, é leitor curioso. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK /apanha. Também mostrei um pouco da sociedade dos vampiros, pra vocês terem uma ideia de como as coisas funcionam. **  
><strong>

É isso. Espero muito que tenham gostado, e perdoem minha demora. Vou tentar postar no prazo. Beijão e até o próximo! :*


	4. Vozes do silêncio

**A/N: **Boa noite, amores! hehehe (foge). Eu sei que demorei pra caramba, mas tive um bom motivo, acreditem. u_u Travei em uma parte do capítulo, porque não estava saindo do jeito que eu queria, demorei quase duas semanas pra ficar satisfeita. Eu odeio postar algo que eu mesma não gostei, porque né, blergh. Mas finalmente saiu hoje. Depois de conversar com minha amiga, tive uma espécie de epifania e BOOOOM! AUHAUAHUAHU. Aaah ~.

Agradeço, de todo o meu coração, a Dree-chan e a Lu-chan por estarem me acompanhando. De verdade. Saber que alguém está lendo e gostando, é o meu maior prazer. E agora que Naruto acabou que é hora de floodar isso aqui de fanfics SH! UHUUUUUUUU. Dependendo de mim, isso vai acontecer. AUHAUHAUAH Enfim... Sério, obrigada. Agradeço a quem deu follow e favoritou. Não fiquem com medo de mim e comentem, eu sou legal... Eu acho. KKKKKKK

Chega de falar, beijo e até as notas finais!

ps: Entrem no clima com "**Forsaken - Adam Hurst".**

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Paradise<strong>

Vozes do silêncio

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, ela encarou a completa escuridão. Não conseguia ver um palmo sequer a sua frente. Hinata piscou várias vezes, achando que havia algo de errado com os seus olhos. De nada adiantou, continuou completamente cega.<p>

— Neji-nii-san? — chamou baixinho, tateando o espaço vazio ao lado da cama. Mas não havia nada ao seu lado; nem Neji, nem a cama. — Neji-nii-san?

A voz ecoou.

Hinata já estava de pé, continuou parada, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer. Aquilo era real? Não podia ser, não é? Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quanto sentiu a presença de algo; fechou os olhos para se concentrar e ao menos distinguir o cheiro de qualquer coisa que fosse. O problema é que, com exceção do tato e da audição, seus sentidos aguçados estavam completamente apagados.

Uma risadinha.

— Quem está ai? — gritou para o nada. — Fale alguma coisa!

— _Hinata_. — Um sussurro tão macabro que fez um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

— Quem é você? — perguntou em voz alta, olhando para os lados por instinto, realmente não conseguia enxergar nada. — Por que está fazendo isso?

— Ah, _querida..._ Você não precisa saber. — Outro riso. — Isso não é importante, _não agora._ Só há uma coisa que você precisa saber.

— _O que é?_ — A pergunta escapuliu da sua boca antes que se desse conta.

— Você precisa se libertar das correntes que te prendem. Você, minha doce, Hinata... — hesitou e continuou de forma mais firme: — Precisa fugir. Se não quiser morrer, você vai ter que fugir.

Sem notar, a vampira arregalou os olhos, levando a mão na direção da boca, tampando-a. Apenas imaginar a ideia a assombrava, ainda que a mera possibilidade de colocar os pés para fora de casa a deixasse feliz — principalmente porque gostaria de explorar o desconhecido —, fugir parecia impossível.

Sempre foi deixado bem claro, que o lugar dela era naquela casa, uma fêmea que _produziria _bebês para que o clã continuasse prosperando. Nunca foi lhe dito em voz alta, mas Hinata sabia qual era a punição para quem desobedecesse as regras: a morte. Ao mesmo tempo em que, seja o que fosse quem falava consigo, aquilo dizia que ela morreria se ficasse.

Mas era tudo um sonho, não era?

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, tentou controlar o tremor que ameaçava tomar conta das suas mãos. Porém, os lábios cheios e rosados tremeram em antecipação.

— Por que? Por que eu vou morrer?

— Não tenho tempo para responder suas perguntas tolas, garota. Apenas me escute. Se você não quiser morrer, precisa fugir.

— Como? — perguntou. — Como eu posso fazer isso? Para onde?

De alguma forma, Hinata soube que a _coisa_ sorria.

— É muito simples, _querida. _— Outro arrepio. — Eu vou mostrar pra você.

* * *

><p>Neji repousava ao lado de Hinata quando ela acordou em um supetão, ofegante e empapada de suor. Igualmente rápido, ele se sentou e olhou para ela, vendo como parecia aterrorizada, o olhar desfocado e a respiração entrecortada.<p>

— Hinata-sama? — chamou-a, mas não houve nenhuma reação. Ela continuava sentada, com os olhos fixos no outro lado do cômodo, como se não estivesse realmente acordada. — O que aconteceu?

Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto suado e tocou as bochechas rosadas com a ponta dos dedos. Tentou chamar a atenção dela mais algumas vezes e não obteve sucesso em nenhuma delas; Hinata parecia uma estátua congelada, imóvel e fria. Já estava realmente ficando preocupado, quando ela piscou algumas vezes e seu olhar recuperou o brilho.

— E-eu estou bem — ela disse de repente, dessa vez olhando para ele. — Foi só um pesadelo. — Sorriu para tranquilizá-lo. O vampiro franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. — Falo sério, nii-san. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Certo... — murmurou, ainda sem acreditar. Hinata poderia ser boa em muitas coisas, e nenhuma delas era mentir. Mas não insistiu, se ela não queria contar, tinha um bom motivo para isso.

A Hyuuga se levantou devagar, tirando as grossas cobertas das pernas e ficou de pé. A camisola branca estava colada ao seu corpo esbelto ainda por causa do suor e o cabelo grudava em seu pescoço. Precisava de um banho urgentemente, tinha a sensação de que estava suja, como se tivesse passado um longo tempo dentro de uma piscina de lama.

Não se recordava do que tinha sonhado, mas a sensação que ficou era a mesma de um pesadelo terrível: o suor, o frio, os tremores e o _medo._ A única coisa que se lembrava, era um par de olhos ónix, que dançavam para o vermelho.

Por que estava sonhando com os olhos de Itachi?

E por que isso _seria_ um pesadelo?

Deixou os questionamentos de lado ao perceber que ainda estava de pé, ao lado da cama, os olhos de Neji em si, analisando-a de maneira desconfiada. Dormiu muito menos do que costumava, o sol ainda se fazia presente, ela conseguia sentir isso, ainda que todas as cortinas pesadas estivessem fechadas e nenhuma claridade atravessasse de lugar algum.

— Eu estou indo tomar um banho, nii-san. Tem um lugar que quero ir hoje.

Antes que o primo pudesse questioná-la, Hinata entrou na porta que levava ao banheiro. Normalmente as criadas a banhavam — como se não fosse capaz de fazer isso por si mesma —, porém, queria fazer isso sozinha dessa vez.

Precisava entender, o que era aquele sentimento urgente que queimava em seu peito, como se a alertasse de um perigo eminente...

E teria que ver Itachi naquela noite.

* * *

><p>O sol já tinha se posto e o céu encontrava-se mais escuro do que o normal. O vento frio balançava os galhos das árvores com tanta força, que pareciam que iriam cair a qualquer instante. O zumbido insistente entrava pelas frestas das grandes janelas de vidro, agora, com algumas cortinas abertas.<p>

A porta rangeu quando Hinata abriu-a. Os olhos passearem pelo quarto escuro por alguns instantes, antes de parar na enorme cama, onde Hanabi estava encolhida sob as cobertas. Depois de fechar a porta, devagar, aproximou-se da cama em passos suaves e percebeu que a irmã estava acordada.

— Hanabi — apesar de ter murmurado, naquele quarto vazio, pareceu como se tivesse falado normalmente.

— Nee-chan — respondeu, os lábios tremeram.

— Oh! — Hinata exclamou, quando se deu conta que a irmã tremia e suava muito. Colocou a mão na testa dela para sentir a temperatura, que estava anormalmente quente. — Você está queimando, irei chamar as...

— Não — negou. — Por favor, nee-chan. N-não chame ninguém. É só uma febre, vai passar. — Piscou algumas vezes, parecendo terrivelmente cansada.

— Mas, Hanabi... — tentou protestar, só que foi interrompida:

— Fique comigo um pouco — Hanabi pediu com a voz rouca e tremeu outra vez. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ainda relutante, Hinata aceitou o pedido dela. Rodeou a cama e deitou do outro lado, para não forçar a irmã se mexer. Hanabi se virou para ela, sonolenta e febril, e soltou o que parecia um sorriso.

— Sobre antes, me desculpe, nee-chan — começou lentamente. — Eu realmente não queria falar daquele jeito, só...

— Está tudo bem, Hanabi. — Hinata ofereceu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo e afagou o cabelo castanho escuro, até chegar ao rosto quente. — Não se preocupe com aquilo, eu entendo. Você só estava preocupada comigo.

— Quero que você seja feliz, isso é tudo. — Fungou. — Sei que não é fácil para você lidar com o que está acontecendo, mas você precisa ser forte. — Uma pausa. — Prometa que vai ser forte.

— Prometo. — Não pensou duas vezes antes de responder. Não poderia dizer se foi o instinto de tranquilizar a irmã, ou se era, de fato, verdade. Mas não se importou muito com isso na hora. — Eu só vim ver como estava — acrescentou.

— Eu sei — respondeu. — Está indo ver o Uchiha?

— Também — assentiu, o sorriso sumindo do seu rosto.

— _Também?_ — As sobrancelhas de Hyuuga mais nova se arquearam ligeiramente, de forma confusa.

Hinata se aproximou dela para que apenas ela fosse capaz de ouvir o que diria:

— Estou indo pela biblioteca — admitiu.

Isso fez Hanabi sorrir.

— É claro. — Depois de outra pausa, retomou: — Tenho uma coisa para você. Acho que vai gostar.

— O que é? — Apoiou a cabeça com a mão, o cotovelo sobre o colchão, e olhou para a irmã de forma tão curiosa, que fez com que parecesse uma mera criança.

Ela começou a se mexer como se fosse se levantar, porém, Hinata segurou-a na cama e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu preciso ir pegar.

— Não. Me conte onde está e eu pego. Você precisa descansar.

— Tudo bem — assentiu e voltou a ficar na mesma posição de antes. — Atrás do guarda-roupa.

— Por que está atrás do guarda-roupa? — perguntou, o cenho franzido.

— Faça o que estou dizendo — retrucou.

A vampira levantou e andou até o enorme guarda-roupa que ficava a alguns metros da cama. Ao alcançá-lo, puxou-o para longe da parede da forma mais silenciosa que conseguiu.

— Não tem nada aqui, Hanabi — constatou.

— Tem. Mas não é no guarda-roupa, é no chão. Encontre a tábua que está solta — instruiu e Hinata olhou mais atentamente para o chão, à procura da bendita tábua. Ao olhar com mais afinco, percebeu que uma delas estava mais elevada que as demais. — Encontrou?

— Acho que sim. — Agachou-se, o vestido longo se espalhando pelo chão, puxou a madeira para cima e ela se soltou com um sonoro "crack", e pegou um embrulho marrom. — Por que você fez um fundo falso no chão?

— Não fiz, já estava ai. — Ergueu-se o suficiente para sentar e trouxe o cobertor até o pescoço em seguida. — Traga para cá. Vamos abrir juntas.

Sem dizer uma palavra, fez o que a menor pediu. Sentou ao lado dela na cama outra vez e colocou o pacote entre as duas; Hanabi incentivou-a a abrir o envelope com o olhar; com as mãos trêmulas, Hinata começou a abrir o embrulho e espiou dentro. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o que era.

Puxou o colar, devagar, até que ficasse pendurado entre seu indicador e o anelar. O cordão era delicado e simples, prateado, mas quase transparente, de tão claro. O que realmente chamava atenção, era o pingente em forma de coração, o seu centro era vazio, mas era incrustrado por rubis pequenos e brilhantes em volta, da mesma cor de um saboroso sangue.

— Era da mamãe — Hanabi quebrou o silêncio e ouviu Hinata soltar a respiração, devagar, impressionada demais com aquilo.

A mais velha desviou o olhar para a irmã por um momento, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— Onde você conseguiu isso, imouto? — perguntou baixinho, apertando o colar entre os dedos.

— Peguei nas coisas do otou-san — respondeu com tranquilidade, sem aparentar nenhuma culpa pelo feito. — Não se preocupe, ele nem vai notar. Estava em um lugar que, claramente, não era mexido há séculos — garantiu com um pequeno sorriso.

— É lindo — afirmou. — Mas não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. É melhor você colocar no lugar em que encontrou. O que ele irá pensar, se por acaso, ir resolver procurar e não encontrar?

— Não vamos nos preocupar com isso. — Revirou os olhos. — Não é como se ele decidisse, de repente, depois de décadas, ir revirar coisas velhas para ver o cordão ainda está lá. E desde que ele parece fazer questão de deixar a mamãe virar apenas uma memória, seria bom ter algo que nos fizesse lembrar dela.

— Você tem outro?

— Sim. Eram dois em um. Fiquei com a parte de dentro do coração. — Tateou embaixo do travesseiro e puxou o outro colar. O cordão era igual ao que dera a Hinata; a diferença era que o pingente era um coração dourado, provavelmente de ouro. — Não é bonito?

— É perfeito, Hanabi — declarou com sinceridade.

— Eu sinto como se... — hesitou por um momento. — Como se usando esse colar, a mamãe estivesse aqui, nos protegendo de tudo e de todos.

— Eu sinto o mesmo. — Sorriu tristemente, enquanto apertava o colar contra o peito. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu e ela se apressou em limpar. Com a voz trêmula de emoção, disse: — Obrigada, imouto. De verdade.

Hanabi assentiu e passou os pequenos braços em volta dos ombros dela, abraçando-a apertado. Foi abraçada de volta, com igual intensidade, ouvindo as fungadas da irmã.

— Vá. O Uchiha deve estar esperando por você. E não vai querer se atrasar, não é mesmo? — Deu palmadinhas em suas costas e afastou-a, sorrindo zombeteira.

Hinata corou.

— Certo. Então estou indo, imouto. — Levantou e ficou em pé ao lado da cama. — Descanse, tudo bem? Quero que esteja bem quando eu voltar.

— Eu estarei, não se preocupe comigo, sua boba. — Encolheu-se sob o cobertor e fechou os olhos, quando Hinata inclinou-se e beijou sua testa.

— Até mais.

Ela não obteve resposta, porque assim que alcançou a porta, Hanabi já dormia.

* * *

><p>A xícara de chá permanecia intocada em cima da mesa de carvalho. A fumaça subia em espirais, como se dançassem pelo ar. O reflexo dos olhos claros do austero Hyuuga Hiashi era visível no líquido quente, à medida que ele puxava o pires para dar o primeiro gole.<p>

A porta que dava ao escritório foi aberta devagar, revelando a figura feminina, perfeitamente ereta e bem vestida; com seu vestido vermelho escuro, que chegava a arrastar no chão, de tão longo. O cabelo loiro solto, caindo em cascatas, até o meio das costas.

— Desculpe pela demora, Hiashi-sama. Não era minha intenção fazê-lo esperar tanto. — Hiashi apenas assentiu, em um breve gesto. — Espero que esteja apreciando o chá.

— Claro, Yamanaka-san — murmurou educadamente em resposta, voltando a colocar a xícara com o pires em cima da mesa. — Sei que minha visita é inesperada, entretanto, o que preciso tratar com a senhorita, é muito importante e seria inadmissível esperar.

— Não há problema, Hiashi-sama. — Sentou-se na cadeira oposta à ele, e colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa. — O que deseja tratar comigo?

— A senhorita tem sido a responsável pela barreira por mais de cinquenta anos, desde que seu pai morreu. E até agora, não tenho nada do que reclamar dos seus serviços, tem feito isso muito bem.

— Porém, há algo que o preocupa. — Era audaciosa o suficiente para interrompê-lo. O seu tom era educado, e havia um pouco de curiosidade ali também. O patriarca até poderia ter sorrido se o assunto não fosse tão sério. A audácia era uma das qualidades que apreciava naquela bruxa.

A família Yamanaka sempre serviu os clãs mais nobres de vampiros. Sua maior parte era composta de poderosos bruxos, que eram responsáveis pela proteção da existência, não só de vampiros, mas de muitas outras criaturas. Por gerações, os Yamanaka ficaram no topo, até que, um a um, começaram a serem exterminados de maneira misteriosa.

A primeira suspeita foi que famílias menos reconhecidas estariam tentando acabar com o legado intocado, almejando chegar ao poder. O que não era impossível. Havia bruxos poderosos em todas as partes do mundo, a coisa mais esquisita, era que os assassinatos nunca deixavam nenhum rastro.

Com o tempo, foi inevitável o declínio de uma poderosa família que dominava as mais sombrias e poderosas magias existentes. Os culpados nunca foram descobertos, mas Ino tinha uma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido. Inoichi sempre compartilhou as suspeitas com a filha, e depois de uma longa e trabalhosa pesquisa — que levou à sua morte —, os dois tinham chegado a um culpado.

— Está certa — ele concordou, os olhos fixos nela, analisando-a. — As circunstâncias mudaram, senhorita. As barreiras precisam ser fortalecidas o mais rápido possível. Nosso inimigo está próximo e não há nada que possamos fazer, além de reunir nossas forças e traçar as estratégias. Para um bom ataque, é indispensável, uma ótima defesa.

Ino balançou a cabeça, concordando e desviou o olhar para a janela aberta.

— Como quiser, Hiashi-sama. A partir de amanhã, começarei a trabalhar nisso. Nenhum membro da Akatsuki chegará próximo das nossas terras. Isso eu posso lhe garantir — terminou com a expressão determinada.

"_Mas nem isso será o suficiente para proteger o seu segredo, Hyuuga Hiashi", _pensou amargamente, ocultando uma expressão sombria.

— É sempre bom contar com a senhorita. — Levantou-se, inabalável.

— Minha função é servi-lo, senhor. Conte comigo para o que precisar. Estarei ao seu dispor.

Hiashi assentiu mais uma vez, antes de se retirar, silenciosamente. Ino ainda ficou parada ali, por mais algum tempo, pensando.

"_Não há maneiras de evitar o inevitável. Você estava certo, otou-san. A Akatsuki está atacando novamente. Vamos lutar, mas será que vamos vencer?"_

* * *

><p>Hinata explorava os livros da parte de História, sob o olhar atento de Itachi. Ela se apegara muito àquela seção em específico. A capacidade de aprendizagem rápida, fazia com que ela devorasse os livros em poucos minutos, aprendendo tudo que podia sobre o que acontecera lá fora durante séculos.<p>

O Uchiha apenas apreciava a visão do rosto concentrado dela, enquanto folheava as páginas e lia tudo com muita atenção. Seus lábios se curvaram em um discreto sorriso, quando percebeu que ela virava o livro de um lado para o outro — provavelmente alguma imagem que tentava compreender.

— Itachi-s... Itachi — chamou baixinho e corou, quando percebeu que ele estivera a observando o tempo todo. — O senhor já visitou o mundo humano?

Ele se levantou da poltrona e andou devagar até ela. Uma aura misteriosa o envolvia, o que fazia com que a Hyuuga quisesse desvendá-lo. O que teria por trás daqueles olhos rubros? Que segredos ele escondia?

Parou atrás dela. Como era vários centímetros mais alto, pôde ver com facilidade as páginas do livro que segurava. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela, e deslizou devagar, até os cotovelos, causando arrepios e fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Chegou as suas mãos e fechou o livro, mantendo-a naquela posição. Hinata pensou que aquela era uma boa maneira de evitar responder sua pergunta; admitia, vergonhosamente, que podia ser facilmente distraída com os toques dele em sua pele. Itachi a fascinava.

Para sua surpresa, a resposta veio a seguir:

— Muitas vezes, querida. É um mundo espetacular, diferente de tudo que você conhece — sussurrou. As costas dela estavam pressionadas contra o seu peito, e ela levantou a cabeça um pouco para conseguir olhar nos seus olhos. — Se você decidir se casar comigo — adentrou um terreno delicado e perigoso —, eu poderia te mostrar tudo que o mundo tem a oferecer.

— Tudo? — A voz falhou um pouco. A proposta era tentadora e tirou-a de órbita.

— O que você desejasse — declarou com convicção.

Hinata desviou o olhar para as mãos dele junto as suas. Isso era tudo que gostaria, então, por que se sentia tão mal sobre aceitar a proposta dele? Seria o remorso de deixar Neji para trás? Era tão egoísta a esse ponto?

— Desculpe, senhor. Mas acho que isso seria impossível — começou, ainda sem olhá-lo. O polegar dele começou a massagear uma de suas mãos, em círculos.

— Por que? — quis saber, o tom gentil a tranquilizava.

— Porquê e-eu sou ignorante, e fui criada para servir e procriar. — Respirou fundo. — Como alguém como eu poderia seguir o senhor para um lugar assim?

Não era difícil que vampiras gerassem filhos, os ciclos que eram um pouco complicados. E Hinata sabia que, depois de tudo isso, o difícil mesmo era sobreviver depois de uma segunda criança. Todas as vampiras que conhecia, tinham morrido depois do segundo filho. E com ela não seria diferente. O clã Uchiha precisava de herdeiros, e serviria de uma ferramenta para esse objetivo. Simples e cruel.

— Não pense muito sobre isso — Itachi pediu, sabendo exatamente que tipos de pensamentos rondavam a mente dela. — E eu adoraria tê-la como esposa, querida.

— O senhor só está sendo gentil — rebateu, relutante.

Ele não insistiu no assunto. Apenas pegou o livro da mão dela e voltou a colocá-lo na estante.

— Venha. Quero te mostrar uma outra coisa. Talvez dessa maneira a senhorita acredite em mim.

Segurou-a pela mão e puxou-a levemente, para que começasse a segui-lo. Saíram da biblioteca e seguiram até o salão principal, onde ficavam as escadas com degraus cobertos por tapetes vermelhos. A curiosidade começava a corroê-la, ele costumava surpreendê-la, então, o que seria dessa vez?

Atravessaram outro corredor extenso, até pararem na frente de uma porta. Hinata nunca esteve naquela parte da casa e prendeu a respiração, antes que ele abrisse e revelasse o cômodo. Como da vez em que ele apresentara a biblioteca à ela, pegou-se estupefata.

Era um enorme closet, com roupas muito diferentes das que tinha que vestir. Entendeu que eram roupas que os humanos costumavam usar.

Itachi _realmente_ sempre a surpreendia.

— Quer tentar alguma?

— Por que o senhor possui todas essas vestimentas? — foi a primeira coisa que perguntou.

— Precaução, curiosidade, comodidade. Chame do que quiser — respondeu.

Hinata deu um passo para trás.

— Não sei se deveria.

— Talvez não tenha outra oportunidade — rebateu.

O olhar dela alternou entre ele e as roupas algumas vezes. Ela era fácil de convencer, sabia muito bem disso, e a curiosidade não ajudava nenhum um pouco.

— Tudo bem — cedeu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia por onde começar.

— Irei ajudar a senhorita — Itachi disse, quando percebeu que ela nem sabia por onde começar. — Posso?

— Claro, agradeço — concedeu com um sorriso tímido.

Ele entrou e apenas mexeu em alguns cabides e gavetas, parecendo saber exatamente o que pegar; como se já tivesse pensado naquela possibilidade. Em menos de um minuto, tinha algumas peças de roupas em sua mão.

— Tente isso. — Hinata pegou as roupas da mão dele e analisou-as, instigada pelo cheiro diferente do tecido. — Estou certo que um _jeans_ ficaria maravilhoso em você.

A vampira soltou uma risadinha perante o galanteio dele. Lendo, aprendera que o _jeanswear, _ou _jeans_, era um tipo de roupa, inicialmente, criado para trabalhadores de minas ou camponeses, que tinham suas roupas desgastadas com facilidade. E só por volta dos anos 40, que começou a ser popularizado entre os jovens, virando uma peça mais casual, e dependendo, até formal.

Itachi virou-se por educação para que ela começasse a tirar o vestido. Hinata pensou que seria mais fácil se ele tivesse a ajudado a tirar, obviamente não iria pedir, era melhor se esforçar um pouco mais para tirar a peça pesada demais para o seu gosto. O que foi até fácil, comparado ao trabalho que teve para tirar o espartilho. O vampiro cantarolava uma música enquanto aguardava, tentado a dar uma espiada.

Ela se embolou um pouco com a calça, afinal, era a primeira vez que vestia aquilo em toda sua vida. Depois de conseguir abotoá-la, passou a blusa preta de mangas longas, com um pequeno decote _canoa_, por cima da cabeça. Puxou o cabelo que ficara preso por dentro da blusa e analisou a si mesma.

Sentia-se... _Diferente._

Não pôde evitar de sorrir.

— Está pronta ou devo esperar mais um pouco? — Itachi perguntou, a curiosidade atenuada.

— Sim, pode se virar.

Quando ele o fez, Hinata já estava de frente para ele e ainda observava a si mesma, com encanto. E ele sabia bem o motivo. O jeans ficara justo em suas pernas e traseiro, e aquilo era uma visão muito bonita, ao menos para ele, e a blusa, apesar de um pouco folgada, contornava sua cintura fina com perfeição. E também deixava o pescoço pálido exposto, dando-lhe vontade de morder, bem ali.

— O que o senhor acha? — perguntou, encarando-o.

— Acho que a senhorita ficou maravilhosa — murmurou com sinceridade, e enrolou uma mecha do seu cabelo longo em um dedo. — Isso combina com você. Acredite em mim. — Sorriu.

— Será que o senhor poderia colocar isso para mim? — Hinata pediu, erguendo uma das mãos, revelando o colar que tinha ganhado de Hanabi mais cedo, queria testá-lo, ao menos uma vez.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Itachi pegou o colar entre seus dedos, e Hinata virou-se. Ela afastou o cabelo para que ele tivesse menos trabalho, em alguns segundos, o colar já estava preso em seu pescoço.

— É um lindo colar — o Uchiha elogiou.

A vampira segurou o pingente entre os dedos, e virou para poder olhá-lo.

— Obrigada. Foi um presente da minha irmã — informou com amabilidade.

— Muito digno — acrescentou.

Um barulho chamou a atenção dele. Não precisou olhar para saber que era seu mordomo.

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, Uchiha-sama — começou. Sua voz era tão neutra quanto sua expressão. — Mas há um assunto urgente que pede sua atenção.

— Urgente? — Franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você não pode resolver isso sozinho?

— Temo que não, mestre — respondeu rapidamente.

Itachi respirou fundo e a expressão séria se desfez ao olhar para Hinata.

— Perdoe-me por ter que deixá-la assim, querida. É uma pena que não possamos passar mais tempo juntos. — Deu uma pausa, acariciando brevemente seu rosto e aproximou-se o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido: — Quando estiver pronta, um dos criados irá acompanhá-la até sua casa. Pode ficar com as roupas e pense no que eu disse, tudo bem?

— Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem — tranquilizou-o com o rosto vermelho. — Obrigada, senhor.

Ele balançou a cabeça, dispensando agradecimentos, e beijou o canto dos seus lábios, antes de dar as costas e seguir pelo mesmo corredor que tinham atravessado antes. O mordomo a reverenciou antes de seguir o seu mestre.

* * *

><p>A carruagem parou em frente à mansão Hyuuga. Apesar de achar ridículo a ideia de percorrer alguns — e poucos — quilômetros da mansão Uchiha até sua casa de carruagem e cansar os pobres animais à toa, não tinha muito o que poderia fazer. Jamais permitiriam que ela saísse perambulando por ai, sozinha, no meio da floresta.<p>

Acenou para o cocheiro e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, para abri-la. Os portões estavam sempre abertos, eram poucos os que se arriscavam a invadir a propriedade de um clã inteiro de vampiros bem ameaçadores e mortais.

Não sentiu a presença de ninguém, a não ser a de Hanabi e de alguns criados. Onde estaria Neji? E seu pai? Era muito estranho que não estivessem ali. Sem contar, que fazia quase uma semana que não via Hiashi. Tampouco apareceu alguém para recebê-la.

Ficou ali, do lado de fora, pensativa. A luz da lua cheia banhava a copa das árvores, e alguns fios escapavam, chegando até onde estava. Ergueu o olhar, pensando ouvir algo.

_É a sua chance._

_Agora._

— Estou enlouquecendo — disse em voz alta, para si mesma.

_Não perca mais tempo._

Hinata olhou para os lados, confusa, para cima e para onde dava. Segurou as roupas com força contra o peito, e levou uma mão ao colar, que ainda pendia em seu pescoço. Realmente não havia ninguém ali. Não existia ninguém para impedi-la. E podia passar pela barreira tranquilamente.

_Vá._

Sim. Agora começava a se lembrar melhor do sonho que tivera. Não sabia o que era, ou _quem_ era, mas dizia-lhe como fugir. Alguém estava tentando lhe dar a liberdade que tanto queria. Deu um passo para trás e olhou para o lugar que, _teoricamente_, deveria ser sua casa.

Se fosse pega, seria morta.

Quanto tempo demoraria para notarem sua falta? Tinha chegado mais cedo do que a esperavam.

Quanto tempo duraria lá fora?

Não sabia.

Engoliu em seco e deu outro passo para trás.

_Sua única chance, criança tola._

Balançou a cabeça para que as vozes parassem de ecoar em sua cabeça.

_Você irá morrer._

— Não! — exclamou baixinho.

O terror tomou conta de si, e ela começou a correr para o lado contrário da mansão. Empurrou os grossos portões de ferro com extrema facilidade. Teria que se guiar pelo instinto, não sabia para que lado deveria ir. Olhou para si mesma: correr de vestido iria atrasá-la. Seria coincidência que Itachi tivesse lhe dado roupas humanas logo nesse dia, ou era algum tipo de conspiração?

Não ficou presa ao pensamento. Hinata puxou o vestido, rasgando-o, e não se importou em tirar o espartilho dessa vez. Vestiu todas as roupas com pressa, e deixou as botas desconfortáveis ali. O tempo úmido indicava que iria chover em breve. Não havia nada melhor que uma chuva para cobrir os rastros de uma fuga. O seu cheiro seria coberto pelo cheiro de pinho e dos eucaliptos, seus passos desmanchariam na lama e... Era o momento perfeito.

— Desculpe, imouto, nii-san, otou-san. Mamãe...

E ela correu, livre, como nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer em toda sua vida.

* * *

><p>Maldita a hora em que uma das luzes do farol do carro parou de funcionar. Estava chovendo, e Sasuke estava no meio de uma porcaria de rodovia! Deveria ter ficado em casa, e não ceder as insistências de Naruto e ir naquela festa estúpida, cheia de gente que ele não gostava e que só estava ali para encher a cara.<p>

Talvez estivesse _realmente_ amolecendo, como o amigo acusara em outra ocasião.

— Droga! Não consigo enxergar nada! — Sasuke amaldiçoou pela milésima vez, irritado. — E esse maldito farol estragado, e essa merda de chuva. Tenho que me lembrar de _nunca_ escutar o Naruto outra vez.

Inclinou a mão para abaixar o volume do som e poder prestar mais atenção na estrada. Naquela parte não havia muita iluminação, os postes ficavam separados demais, e a chuva grossa embaçava os vidros do carro. No instante em que tirou uma das mãos do volante, algo bateu na capota do seu carro, _com força._

Ele meteu o pé no freio, e o carro deslizou pela pista molhada. Agradeceu por ali não ser uma daquelas estradas perto de uma ladeira ou algo do gênero. Rezou para que fosse apenas um animal.

Sasuke abriu a porta do carro e não se incomodou com a chuva gelada molhando-o. Deu uma olhada na capota do carro, que estava _muito _amassada, o que significava que ele tinha batido muito forte em algo ou em _alguém._ Correu para alcançar o que ele tinha atropelado. Viu que suas preces não tinham sido atendidas, pois havia um corpo estendido no chão, imóvel. Enquanto se aproximava mais, começou a tatear o bolso da calça que usava, em busca do celular.

Deveria chamar a ambulância, e logo.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, os braços caíram ao lado do corpo, e Sasuke ficou sem reação. A mulher aparentava estar em perfeita condição, sem nenhum arranhão _sequer_. Conseguiu se mexer e agachou-se perto dela, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou a pele gelada, para ter certeza que estava viva, sentindo sua pulsação extremamente lenta.

Ele já ia se afastar novamente, e começou a afastar a mão. Foi surpreendido ao tê-la agarrada no meio do processo, e seus olhos se encontraram com os intensos e perolados olhos dela, que o encaravam fixamente.

E Sasuke soube, naquele instante. Que _ela_ não era humana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sasuke finalmente apareceu, AUHAUHAUAH, no finalzinho, mas apareceu, é o que importa! u_u Estava esperando por esse momento, porque agora sim vai começar o SasuHina, AEEEEEEEEE. E well, expliquei um pouco sobre a família da Ino, porque ela é importante para a história, e Hanabi outra vez! hue. Prefiro não comentar nada sobre ela, porque quero que vocês mesmo formem uma opinião, pensando se ela é boa ou má, o que ela quer, se é invejosa ou não. Muitos mistérios, hahahaha.

No fim, essa fanfic vai ficar passar dos 10 capítulos que eu estava esperando. ._. Não sei dizer se isso é bom ou ruim. Só sei que, eu já tenho uma ideia para uma segunda parte. Mas tudo vai depender de vocês, por assim dizer. Porque eu odeio escrever para as paredes. Se chegar ao final, e alguém aprovar uma segunda parte, nem que seja só uma pessoa, eu farei. hehehe.

Agradeço para quem leu até o final. Espero que tenham gostado, é sempre um prazer estar por aqui. E bem, quero ler umas teorias, alguém já tem uma? Sobre qualquer coisa? Não se acanhem, podem me falar! E eu adoraria que os fantasminhas comentassem. Fico feliz e é um grande incentivo. Sério. :)

Boa noite e até o próximo!

ps: Fiz uma playlist para a fanfic. Quem quiser escutar, o link está no meu perfil. Ainda está incompleta, mas dá pro gasto!


End file.
